friendzone
by Mandarins
Summary: [post-game] threeshot / They were trusted partners who fought side-by-side to save the world, but when it all came down to it, Calem was simply just her friend.
**A/N: Hi :) I'm new to Pokemon soooo pls dont kill me :)**

((assuming that Serena is about my age, so 18?))

* * *

"So I decided that from now on, I don't want to battle just to win but to see how you and your Pokémon feel. And that's the kind of Pokémon battle I'm challenging you to now!"

Those were some of the last words he said to her before the end of the journey.

Battling eight resilient gym leaders, fighting for their lives against the terrorist group Team Flare, and the long stroll of Victory Road all led to this moment. Another nameless challenge leading to the renewal of their rivalry.

"But I think the reason we're alike is because we have so much in common." His grey eyes continued to gaze into Serena's, oblivious to the tense road ahead, "I'm really happy that we're friends."

Serena flopped over her hotel bed, groaning in remembrance over Calem's proclamation that shoved her into the friend-zone. It had been three months since she last got a glimpse at his onyx hair. He was on his own journey of fighting the gym leaders and rumor has it that he was in possession of all eight. What was holding him back?

Calem was always progressing, but having to grow alongside Kalos' prodigal pokémon trainer hit his self-esteem. They were neighbors, starting at the same place and the same time. And yet she would always be ahead.

And that was how Serena became his absolute goal. What started off as a rivalry became his ultimate ambition in life, to defeat the Champion of Kalos, which was now her. One day, out of the blue, Calem would contact her through the Holo Caster with a time and place. No hello or questions about how she's been during their time apart.

Serena sat-up to gaze out of her window, enjoying the beautiful view of the Prism tower at night. Hotel Richissime always offered her free lodging, she mused that is was in part due to the persuasion of Professor Sycamore. Lumiose was where Serena took up most of her free time – she could defeat the elite four and save the world, but she's still not welcome in Boutique Couture! – and at this point she knew the city by heart. And that irritated her!

Her growth with her pokémon would have never happened if she was not sanctioned to travel the entire Kalos, and Serena was ready to take on the world. But no, she was the Champion and had to stay for the time being.

Serena scoffed at her first-world problem before feeling the vibration of her Holo Caster.

"Hey Serena!" Shauna's familiar visage appeared, "Want to meet up at the Shutterbug Café tomorrow morning?

This was her life now, with a retired loving mother who always supported her – basically kicked her out of the house, Serena muses – and friends who got to travel freely. Friends who she almost never saw except for the casual conversation once in a while. Shauna definitely tried, but Serena's closest companions at this point were Professor Sycamore and Malva, the sassy reporter who loved to tease.

Long gone were the days left searching the danger-filled Terminus Cave or the nights spent asleep on the hard soil with the endless sky as her ceiling. Serena would hang around Lumiose before going back to Victory Road, entertaining the challenges of other Pokémon trainers. While being Sycamore's unofficial assistant was somewhat entertaining, it was not the life she envisioned when first stepping out to meet Calem and Shauna.

It was at this point that Serena wanted a change before she pulled her hair out. In no way would she throw a challenge, Kalos deserved a strong Champion to protect the land. But if Serena did not travel far soon, it would not be above her to simply disappear.

Curling up in the soft King-sized bed that undoubtedly costed thousands of dollars, Serena never felt more alone.

 **XXXXXX**

"You look," Shauna paused, taking in Serena's full demeanor, "Really awful."

"Thanks," Serena gave a sheepish smile before rubbing her neck awkwardly, "It's just been a rough month." The blonde girl took a seat across from her excitable friend.

"Want to talk about it?" Shauna offered.

"Let's just get breakfast first." Serena replied before lifting up the menu, the girl across mirroring her movements.

"Trevor was able to fill his Central Kalos Pokédex a few days ago."

"Really? That's amazing," Serena motioned for the waiter to bring over coffee, "His mother lives in the city. She'll be happy to hear this."

"You talk to Trevor's mother?" Shauna put down the menu to giggle lightly at the thought.

Serena paused, lifting the coffee cup to cover her amusedly surprised face. "It's not like that! I was bored and biking around and happened to stumble upon his house."

"Yeah, whatever. You're a stalker." Shauna teased, smile growing. She did not stop her in her assault, "Soo are you wondering about anyone else from the old team?"

Serena knew where she was trying to push and tried to avert the conversation, "Yeah, how's Tierno?"

Shauna narrowed her eyes and her smile straightened to a smirk, "He's doing well, the last time I saw him he said he completed his pokémon dance team."

"That's good." Serena replied curtly before lifting the menu to cover her face.

"Not wondering about anyone else?"

Serena paused before answering, "Why should I bother asking about Calem, he's always out bonding with his pokémon."

"I was just going to say that he's in Shalour City, studying up at the Tower of Mastery."

"Good for him."

Shauna's eyes narrowed and Serena only hoped she was not going to pursue the subject. She hoped in vain.

"Are you angry at Calem?"

"No!" Serena interjected quickly, "It's just— nothing, nevermind."

"You can't do that and not expect me to keep bothering you!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Okay, I just." Serena took a deep breathe, "I spent so much of my journey with him and it was inevitable that I grew to liking him."

"Yes I already knew that, but continue." Shauna commented and laughed at Serena's surprised expression, "Uh, excuse you. But your crush on Calem is extremely obvious."

Serena was holding her head in her hands, elbows against the table, before realizing, "Wait. Does that mean he knows?"

"Sorry S-kins, It's extremely obvious to everyone, but Calem." Shauna explained, "But hello, continue with your story.

"It's pretty obvious that my attachment is unrequited. Calem left after the parade without a single word to me. He just got up and left and continued on his journey without me,"

"So you're angry at him, because he left to become a stronger trainer?" Shauna voiced her confusion.

"No! I'm not angry, I'm just hurt." Serena placed a fist on the table, "It just seems like all that time that we spent together didn't matter to him. He's so willing to travel alone like he never needed me, that if I existed or not, it wouldn't matter. I'm not going to force him in a romantic relationship, but he can't keep pretending to be my friend if he doesn't try."

"I understand." Shauna commented after a little while, adding, "He does care about you, y'know."

"You don't have to defend him. He'll always be your friend, but not mine."

Shauna let the silence follow until the waiter finally came around to take their food orders. Once the table was theirs alone, she couldn't let the stifled air continue.

"If anything, there's Professor Sycamore!" Shauna joked.

"Excuse you?!" Serena had the most astonished look on her face.

"Don't tell me you never thought about it. He has amazing hair and when he's out of that lab coat he's sporting the newest trends from the boutique in the city."

Serena held her hands up in the air and faced her eyes away, "He's so much older than us!"

"Way to exaggerate, maybe only ten years older," Serena gasped loudly, not believing that Shauna though that was a small amount of time, "That doesn't make him any less attractive." Shauna defended.

"When I was born, he was old enough to enter middle school!"

"So? He was probably a sexy freshman." Shauna wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh, stop." Serena's blush grew, and it did not go ignored by her friend.

"Come on, you're obviously thinking about it from that blush." Shauna was teasingly smiling at her friend, "He always favored you out of everyone from the team, maybe he's shown you things that I've never seen before." She winked.

"I hate you so much." Serena replied, her face entirely faced-down in her hands, blush spreading from neck to forehead. Shauna took a mental picture, not every memory had to be extraordinary. But seeing her composed friend entirely flushed at the thought of their professor was entirely humorous and retained it in her mental book of memories.

Breakfast arrived promptly and the two shared a light-hearted conversation over eggs and bacon. Finally, Serena was able to voice her concerns from the night before. "I was thinking of leaving Kalos."

Shauna spit her orange juice back into the cup in surprise, "Excuse me, I'm sorry I thought I heard blasphemy."

"That's not fair. After the parade, you wanted to leave Kalos too! And I'm not going to leave for a long time, maybe just a year or so."

"A year! And that's different," Shauna looked Serena straight in the eye, "I'm not the defending Champion of the entire country."

"Don't I have a right to make unforgettable memories, too?" Serena used her friend's ideology against her.

"Well, yeah." Shauna could not deny.

"Then I need to return to what I was doing before." Serena had a certain twinkle in her eye, "I was happy, challenging gym leaders with the hope of being the best. But I'm not, there's still a whole world out there. Johto is just south of here and they have a rising star named Brendan who I have to meet."

"Kalos isn't enough?"

Serena's voice fell to a hushed tone, "I have no reason to stay. I love you guys and if you need me I'm one Holo Caster call away and my Noivern will fly me right over."

"But you'll still be far."

"I can't stay cooped up here anymore!" Serena exclaimed, breaking her usually calm demeanor, "I've been champion for a whole year and at least once a day I wished I wasn't. Sitting around and waiting for someone to one day surpass me is not the life I signed up for. If I had the opportunity to tell past Serena what I know now, don't expect her to even come near victory road."

"You hate it that much?"

"No, I'm blessed with incredible privilege and strong relationships with my Pokémon, but I don't like being confined for so long."

"You can't just leave, is that even allowed?"

"I haven't asked yet, it was just a thought."

"Well you've obviously thought about it a lot. Now it's time to just make a decision." Shauna hesitated, "Just don't end up regretting it."

"I won't, not on this."

"Whatever you decide, I'll support you." Shauna got up and gave her friend a hug. Serena let the nimble arms wrap around her, returning the hug with just as much tight fervor.

 **XXXXXX**

Shauna walked her friend over to Sycamore Pokémon Labs, giving Serena one last hug before continuing on with her own journey. Watching her friend skate away was the nail in the coffin, no matter how much Serena connected with her friends, they would always fade away.

Serena was now absolutely sure she need a leave of absence. Professor Sycamore sat back behind his desk, his chair voicing strain from being stretched backward. "I've never heard a Champion be so unhappy about being Champion."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," He smiled, "I should've seen this coming. You're not even from here to begin with. With your unlimited potential, you got the other champions around the world cowering in their boots."

"Thanks, you don't have to compliment me."

Sycamore immediately sat up, "But I mean it. Look exactly where you're standing. You had less than twenty battles under your belt when you first defeated me."

"Don't even reference that," Serena replied with a smile, "You were holding back on a child so that she would be happy."

"No, I wasn't." Sycamore's gaze was far away before it snapped back to the blonde woman, "You need to accept that you're the prodigy of Kalos."

"Fine, I accept it. Now can I leave?"

Sycamore gave a small chuckle before nodding his head negatively, "Only for a little bit."

"How much is a little bit?"

The professor walked around to the front of his desk to lean on it as he faced his previous student. "As in enough that we can cover. How do you think the people of Kalos would react if they knew that their Champion was unhappy staying here?"

"Just say I'm on vacation?" Serena offered.

"That's what I was thinking. But that means, you can only be away for a small amount of time." He had a hand grasping his chin, showing his inward musing.

"A year?"

"Maybe less than that, Serena."

"Half a year?"

"Be realistic."

"What's realistic?"

"Maybe about less than a month."

"A month?" Serena sighed, "I'm supposed to take on the world in a month?"

"You took over the entire Kalos in less than a four days, so yes. I do expect you to be the World Champion by the end of the month." Sycamore teased.

"You put way too much faith in me." Serena replied.

"Does it look like I'm joking? If you are not World Champion you are no longer welcome in my lab anymore."

"I don't even think that's a possible accomplishment."

"Then you'll be the first, just remember to tell the world about your humble beginnings when I gave you that fennekin."

"I'll never forget you, Professor Sycamore. You made all this possible," Serena gave a genuine smile and motioned to the pokéballs around her belt, "After I defeated Diantha, she told me what you told her. That you were getting ready for a new champion. You always had faith in me and it's because of this that my life is indebted to you."

Sycamore's smile grew and his eyes had a wild gaze, "Of course she told you." He gave a small chuckle before shaking his head, "And I'm not your professor anymore, you've far surpassed me."

Serena bit her lip, unsure on how to respond.

"I'll miss you around here." Sycamore pulled the ex-student into a hug.

"It's only a month." Serena offered, hugging him back.

"Once you get a glimpse of the outside world, you're not going to want to come back." Sycamore reasoned, sighing slightly.

Serena allowed the hug to continue, unsure if his words would come true. Being able to travel without restraint was her true lifelong ambition, would she want to return? Kalos had so much to offer, but no dungeon or tall grass has gone without her being there before. And even so, it was not like she could travel to the ends of Kalos now.

The hug lasted an unusually long time and Serena could not help but notice the particular cologne that Sycamore was sporting. This was the one that she bookmarked from the Couture magazine that was currently sitting on her desk a few steps away.

Taking a small whiff, unbeknownst to Serena, Sycamore noticed and immediately pushed the girl away. "You always have access to funds if necessary, just have a safe trip." He stuttered out.

"I will."

"When are you leaving?"

"Ugh. I still have some scheduled challenges at the Pokémon League." Serena was mentally recounting, "By the end of the week I should be gone."

"Then we'll have to announce your 'vacation' today. I'll make Malva aware."

With one last nod of the head, Professor Sycamore smiled at the girl before walking around his desk. A single to leave, Serena left and took his gaze with her.

He'll definitely miss her.

 **XXXXXX**

On the flight to Victory Road, Serena's Holo Caster vibrated away, signaling an announcement of national news.

 _Kalos' renowned Champion is taking a leave of absence from the Pokémon League. Even the best trainer around has to take a vacation. Champion Serena will depart from Lumoise City by the end of this week. Who knows where she's going? Maybe we should both go to the Sevii Islands, I'd love a vacation of my own. Tuning out, your favorite reporter, Malva._

Serena was grateful for Sycamore's swiftness and Malva's lighthearted treatment of the situation. Soon, her Noivern was sweeping low, signaling their arrival at the Pokémon League. Jumping off, her long-blonde hair gracefully dropped with her.

The doors loudly pulled open and Siebold was standing there waiting her arrival. "What is all this talk about a vacation?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to relax a little away from Kalos."

"So do I!" He exclaimed, "There's nothing wrong with it. My one question is why is it just you? The Elite Four get more challenges than you do, we have to deal with all the fodder that believes they can take you on. At least those who challenge you have been filtered through the system." He complained, pushing his blonde locks out of the way once in a while.

"I'm sorry you felt this way," Serena smiled, turning to him, "Maybe we should all go on vacation. Go talk to Sycamore, maybe he'll allow it."

"I don't care if he allows it or not. If you're going, I'm going. There are more Pokémon battles to be had and more art forms of it to marvel." Siebold stated before heading outside, undoubtedly to complain to her professor.

Malva was leaning against the wall silently listening to their conversation, "I also wouldn't mind a vacation." She looked down at her nails, "But of course what would Lumiose do without their ace reporter?"

"I don't know, maybe Bonnie will take over?"

Malva smirked at the joke, "Do not even talk to me about that child taking my prize position."

"You should enjoy yourself though, maybe we all need a break from Kalos." Serena commented, walking towards her private chamber with Malva following next to her.

"I'm happy wherever." She hung her arms in derision, "Besides, I wouldn't want to intrude on your little honeymoon with that other kid."

"Calem?" Serena looked towards her pink-headed friend, "Believe me, he sees me more as a Pokémon than a romantic interest."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant you and Sycamore."

"Bleh." Serena shook her head, "Why do so many people find him attractive?"

"Because he is!" Malva looked offended, "Have you seen his chiseled body? He may not be the best at battling, but I heard from first-hand accounts that he's good somewhere more intimate—"

"Oh my god, stop!" Serena repeated for the second time that day, for the exact same subject.

"Your blush hides nothing, if anything I should be pressing you for details." Malva fully turned towards the blonde, "You spend so much time in his office as his 'assistant,' how do I know you guys aren't—"

"Please stop." Serena pleaded, her voice in deadpan.

"Fine, fine. You know I'm just teasing though," Malva explained, "We both know you're still hung-up on that Calem kid." Serena, unable to deny, broke eye contact to look ahead. "You should move on from that pipsqueak and go to Lumiose's renowned scientist/model."

"It sounds like you're more interested in Sycamore."

Malva noted Serena's altering of the subject and countered saying, "He's not my type." Serena waved goodbye, returning to her prison called the Radiant Chamber, while Malva turned to go to hers.

Between the occasional trainers who did show up at her door, her Holo Caster vibrated from messages. Her watch signaled that they were all from Calem. Not feeling up to the challenge, she let them go ignored until the end of the day.

Then there was a whole lot of ruckus outside.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot see the Champion until you beat us, kid!" Malva's voice permeated the corridor.

Another familiar voice cut the silence, "I'm not here to battle, I just want to talk to her."

"Do you even know the rules? Once you enter, you either leave as the Champion or defeated." Of all the idiotic things that Calem has done, this was definitely at the top of the list. What Serena did next was probably worse.

She exited her chamber to meet the two in the hallway, "Hey. I'm okay with just talking?"

"Do you even know the rules?" Malva repeated the question again, except directed at the Champion this time.

"Just let him out or something, he isn't here with the intent of fighting."

"Excuse you, but he has all the gym badges and successfully climbed Victory Road. I think that's enough intent." Malva countered.

"Malva, please." Serena all but begged. The pink-haired trainer waved her hand away and reopened the door to exit.

"I better not catch you two making-out in the hallway," She teased just as the door was closing behind them, causing Serena to fully blush instantly while Calem remained oblivious.

Serena could not help but wonder why the object of her affection was suddenly at her doorstep. Calem did not even look in her direction, but stared straight ahead. The two continued on until they were outside, sitting on the trimmed grass and gazing up at the stars. He sat first, offering her a hand to join him. "Why are you here Calem, ready to renew our rivalry?" Serena asked once sat down.

"We'll always be rivals, you know that." Calem looked up before returning back to her eyes, "Why are you leaving, the real reason?"

Serena paused, glancing back at the League building and down at the center to make sure no one was around. "I'm ready to take on the world, Kalos just isn't big enough."

"Champion isn't enough, huh?" Calem mused, not actually asking but offering it anyway.

"Not when I know there's more Pokémon to meet and more battles to be had."

"I can't let you leave."

"There will be other rivals and I won't be gone for long."

"They're not you," Calem offered and Serena had to calm her erratic heart—do not look into it. Do not! Serena had to remind herself.

"It's only a month, and we've been apart for three months anyway." Serena bit out with a little malice that she immediately regretted.

"I can't let you go." Calem refuted, "Once you leave, you're not going to want to come back."

"Then give me a reason to stay." Serena decided on being bold, instead of passively allowing him his way. "You know what, out of all people you cannot demand something like this from me. You disappear all the time and then return without so much as a, 'Hello.' Are we even friends at this point?"

"Of course we are." Calem instantly replied, "You're one of my best friends."

"Well, I don't want to be your friend. I've spent so much time trying to be something more, dropping hints and spending time with you. And all you did was leave me behind. I've liked you for so long." Serena confessed, holding a hand over her heart from the pure agony at the statement. There was so much hidden pain and now she had their ruined friendship to add onto it.

Knowing there was absolutely nothing left to lose, she reached over and kissed him. Full and passionate. Everything she wanted with him even responding back. His fisted hand in her hair and the moan that followed had Serena blushing. She attempted to pull away, but he only held her in place.

"I gave you one job." Malva teased, Wikstrom standing next to her looking to the side in embarrassment.

This snapped both trainers of Vaniville out of their reverie. Serena spit out a, "I'm sorry," and immediately took off running. Calling her Noivern quickly, she took to the skies with the aim of getting as far away as possible.

"Dammit!" Calem exclaimed at the sky, frustrated that he couldn't get a single word in. To tell Serena that he felt the same. To tell her that she was the one that left him behind. To tell her that he had to defeat everyone, including her, in order to be man enough to stand by her side.

"What are you waiting for, kid?" Malva asked once she was closer to him, "She's staying at Hotel Richissime for the rest of the week."

Calem offered a profuse amount of 'thank-you's' before being shooed off.

Maybe it wasn't too late for them.


End file.
